YUU AND LAVI
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Lavi benar-benar menganggap bahwa Yuu Kanda adalah “adik perempuan”nya yang paling manis. FIC KE DUA KU NIH! XD Baca en RnR yah? *ngarep*


**YUU AND LAV****I**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! XD *treak2 gajhe***

**Dari dulu aku kepengen banget buat ini fic!!**

**Malah lebih tepatnya ini fic pertama sebelom YUU HAVE A CHILD! loh..**

**Karena suatu alasan (baca : males) aku malah lebih pilih publish-in yang YUU HAVE A CHILD dulu deeeh~~~**

**Tittle : YUU AND LAVI**

**Summary : Lavi benar-benar menganggap bahwa Yuu Kanda adalah "adik perempuan"nya yang paling manis.**

**Pairing : Layuu**

**Genre : Friendship/General**

**Warning**** : OOC (pastinya), mistypo (pastinya lagi) dan kemungkinan bakal agak Shounen-ai,,**

* * *

"Yuu-chaaaaaaaaaaan", treak Lavi ke anak yang sedang berdiri didepan mading sekolah dari arah koridor kelas.

"Apaan??" jawab anak bernama Yuu itu agak cuek sambil menoleh kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Jahatnyaa…", sahut Lavi yang manyun gara-gara dicuekin, "Lagi ngapain disini?? Aku tadi sempet nyari-nyari kamu karena kamu ilang gitu aja. Malah hampir kutelepon polisi buat nyari kamu tauuuuu…!!" cerocos Lavi kayak kakaktua yang bokongnya kesundut obor dan dibalas dengan baik oleh Yuu dengan sebuah getokan dikepala yang suaranya kenceng.

TOOOKK!!

Lavi sewot, "ADAW!!Yuu-chan apa-apaan sih!? Kan sakit!!"

"Salah sendiri!! Dengerin aku ngomong dulu apa susahnya sih?? Aku kesini tuh liat pengumuman nilai tes terbaik tahun ini. Emang kamu kaga inget??". Lavi bengong. "Hoh??" kata Lavi bego. "AAAAHH!!!!" Lavi nepok jidat sampe-sampe berbekas dijidatnya. "Aku inget!! Satu minggu yang lalu kita tes kan??"

"Elo tuh sebenernya pinter apa bloon seh?" Yuu mulai ilang kesabarannya, tapi ditutup-tutupin gara-gara jaim.

Lavi mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan melihat papan pengumuman itu. Lavi melihat nilai paling atas dan tersenyum seraya berkata pada Yuu, "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh.. Yuu-chan hebat!! Dapet juara satu lagi tahun ini." Puji Lavi.

"Kamu sendiri juara dua kan?? Gak buruk-buruk amat." balas Yuu yang tersipu tapi tetep jaim (lagi).

"Tapi aku kan nggak pernah bisa nglampauin kamu. Dari dulu juara dua mulu kaga naek-naek" lanjut Lavi dengan wajah yang agak sedih tapi tetep pasang senyum.

Yuu yang langsung nyadar situasinya langsung aja ngajakin Lavi ke kantin, "Ah, lupain masalah nilai!! Sekarang kita ke kantin n' pesen semua makanan yang ada!! Kamu pesen aja yang banyak! Aku yang bayar!" kata Yuu.

Mata Lavi langsung berkaca-kaca mau nangis dan langsung aja meluk Yuu, "Makasih Yuu-chan!! Yuu-chan emang paling T-O-P- B-G-T-Z dah!!" seru Lavi yang gak lupa pasang gaya ngacungin kedua jempol ala Luna Maya di iklannya XL (ato apalah!Author agak-agak lupa!) "Iya, iya.. Ayo cepet!! Ntar keburu kantinnya penuh n' sobanya abis gara-gara banyak yang pesen. Scara si Jerry, koki kita tercinta, kalo masak wuenak buangetz." Kata Yuu mulai nerawng keenakan soba buatan Jerry.

"Ayooooooooooo!!" balas Lavi semangat gara-gara ditraktir.

Jarang-jarang Yuu nraktir orang loh!! Dia kan pelit, SUPERMEGAGIGA pelit *ditusuk Mugen*. Bagi Lavi ini bagai peristiwa langka selangka burung Dodo hinggap dikepala Pak SBY!!*digeplak Pak SBY yang kebetulan lewat entah darimana* Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin sambil membicarakan menu yang akan mereka santap.

* * *

Yuu Kanda, nama lengkap cowok paling cantik se-Black Order Gakuen. Berambut hitam panjang berkilau bak cewek Sunslik dan penyuka soba ini adalah orang paling nomor satu di sekolahnya, Black Order Gakuen yaitu sekolah paling bergengsi di Jepang. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Lavi BookMan Jr, sahabat sejak kecil Yuu Kanda. Bagi Lavi, Yuu itu walo orangnya kliatan cuek bebek, tapi sebenernya perhatian banget ama sekitarnya. Apalagi Lavi. Walo judes banget sampe kluar death-glare plus pelototan maut ala Yuu yang bikin tanaman layu sampe ayam tetangga mati juga sebenernya baek mampus!! Lavi aja pernah liat Yuu nolongin anak burung yang jatoh dari sarangnya terus dibalikin ke sarangnya lagi. Dia juga gajo pelajaran logika apapun, olahraga apapun dan dia juga jadi ketua klub kendo di sekolahnya. Apalagi beberapa minggu yang lalu, Ia baru saja memenangkan turnamen kendo tingkat nasioal. Banyak sekali anak-anak perempuan berbondong-bondong untuk menjadi pacar Yuu, tapi itu semua ditolak dengan tegas oleh Yuu dengan berkata, "Maaf, sekarang aku tidak ada minat untuk hal tidak berguna seperti itu". Melihat itu semua, Lavi yang selalu jadi jadi juara 2 apa saja dari Yuu kadang merasa iri dan berada sangat jauh dari Yuu walau sebenarnya sangat dekat. Tapi semua rasa itu pasti hilang dalam sekejap apabila Yuu sudah tersenyum padanya. Senyum sehangat cahaya mentari di musim semi, senyum yang hanya diberikan untuk Lavi karena senyum itu pula yang nyebapin Lavi sayaaaang banget sama Yuu, tapi hanya sebatas adek 'cewek' aja. Ya kan? Kan Yuu cowok cantik yang lebih cantik dari cewek asli.*dijitak*

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" treak Lavi sambil nepok jidat (lagi) yang mungkin bisa nyebabin nyamuk, laler, or biar lebih extreme sekalian kodok yang gak sengaja nemplok di jidat Lavi mati gepeng mengenaskan.

"Apa-apaan sih Lavi??! Kuping gue bisa budek elo treakin kaya gitu!!" protes Yuu dengan marah sambil ngelus-ngelus kupingnya itu. "Maaf, maaf Yuu-chan!! Aku lupa kalo pulang sekolah hari ini ada latihan basket!! Jadinya aku nggak bisa pulang bareng kamu deh hari ini!! Aduuuuuuuuuuuhh… Maaf ya Yuu-chan!!" kata Lavi.

Sepasang mata dengan senyum senang mengintip dari balik tembok.

"Dasar!! Kok bisa lupa hal kaya gitu sih!! Ya udah, kamu pergi latihan sana. Aku bisa pulang sendirian." balas Yuu sambil menyentil jidat Lavi.

"Aaauww!!" Lavi mengaduh-aduh (ato meng'aauw-aauw') ria, "Tapi kan baru kali ini kita nggak pulang bareng… Nanti kalo ad…"

"Halo, Lavi-kun, Kanda-kun? Mau pulang yah?" ternyata sang empunya suara tak lain tak bukan adalah orang yang mengintip dari tembok tadi. Gadis centil nan genit dengan kuncir dua, itulah cirinya.

Langsung aja Lavi ama Yuu mukanya langsung pucet sambil ditekuk. **Udah kaya** **dikentutin gajah yang kentutnya** **baaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuu bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!!!**

Sang gadis yang langsung respek langsung aja nyahutin, "Ng, Kenapa muka kalian aneh gitu?? Sadar kalo aku cantik yah? Kyaaaaaaaa…!!! Gak usah tersepona, eh, terpesona gitu dooonk!!" kata gadis itu girang dengan PD-nya.

Lavi melengos, "Cantik dari Kecamatan Rusia Selatan!! Ngapain Loe disini, Lenalee??" Tanya Lavi ketus.

"Apa-apaan sih, Lavi!? Kan aku nanya baik-baik! Kok jawabanmu kaya gitu?? Lagian emang ada gitu 'Kecamatan Rusia Selatan'??" jawab gadis yang bernama Lenalee ato lebih lengkapnya lagi Lenalee Lee itu ketus.

Lavi memutar bola matanya, "Emang nggak ada en gak mungkin. Makanya Loe gak mungkin cantik! Ngomong aja kalo Loe mau pulang bareng ama Yuu-chan." Kata Lavi ro the point, "Ngaku ajalah!! Dasar cewek centil nyebelin menye-menye!!"

Lenalee mulai naik pitam.

"Apa-apaan sih?! Emang kenapa kalo Gue mau pulang bareng ama Kanda-kun??! Apa masalahnya sama Elo coba?!"

"Ya jelas ada lah!! Scara Gue kan pelindung Yuu-chan dari cewek macem Elo!!" Lavi tak kalah marah. Yuu yang sudah mulai muak (ato emang udah muak sejak Lenalee dateng) dan bingung akhirnya melerai mereka.

"SUDAH CUKUUUUUP!!" teriaknya,"Lavi, kau jangan manas-manasin Lenalee kaya gitu! Dan Lenalee, aku nggak mau pulang bareng sama kamu!! Sudah cukup!!" Leraian itu cukup berguna, Lenalee akhirnya pergi dan Lavi masih ngedumel-dumel gak jelas.

* * *

"Apa-paan sih cewek itu!?? Bikin sebel orang aja kerjaannya!! Kenapa dia itu slaluuuuuuuu…aja gangguin kamu sih, Yuu-chan??" omel Lavi ga berhenti-berhenti sambil berjalan menuju lapangan.

Yuu hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, "Udah takdir kali. Sudahlah, gak usah dipikirin masalah Lenalee. Lagian kamu ada latihan basket kan? Cepet pergi sana!!" perintah Yuu smbari mendorong Lavi untuk cepat pergi latihan basket.

"AH!! IYA JUGA!! Ya ampuun!!" kata Lavi sambil nepok jidatnya. Hobi banget yah ni anak nepok jidat sendiri.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi latihan dulu! Nanti kalo ada penguntit, stalker, orang mencurigakan, Oom-oom hidung belang, dll, dsb, etc. lsp. Ato yang paling parah Lenalee sekalian yang gangguin kamu, bilang ke aku aja ya?? Inget loh!!" ingat Lavi.

Yuu malah SWT!! "Emang Gue perawan desa apa?? Loe pringetin kaya gitu!?"

"Kan Yuu-chan adek cewekku yang berharga…" balas Lavi ngeles**.**

DUAKK!!

Tau-tau ada suara yang kedengeran sangat sadis bunyinya.

**-**

**-**

**Ternyata Lavi dipukul pake palu sama Yuu!! **(mungkin Yuu ikut kelas teknik ato pembangunan ato perbengkelan, makanya bawa-bawa palu)

Setelah dapet 'salam perpisahan' yang sadis, akhirnya Lavi pergi latihan dengan kepala berlumuran darah dan benjol yang gede banget hadiah dari Yuu.*sadis amat!!*

Sementara Yuu?? Ya jelas pulang sendiri lah!! Dengan langkah gontai sambil melamun, ia menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya dengan background matahari tanggelam (baca:sunset). Sungguh… Ia terlihat kesepian dan…

"sepi~~~" ga nyangka itu yang keluar dari mulut Yuu Kanda, "Kalo ga ada Baka Usagi itu sepi juga ya? Hhhhhh.." lanjutnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

Dia pun berbalik ke sekolah dan menuju lapangan basket tempat Lavi latihan. Disana ia melihat dari pojok lapangan dan melihat bagaimana Lavi bermain, 'ternyata dia belom selese ya?? Ya iyalah! Secara baru aja dia maen! Bego dah gue!!' kata Yuu dalem ati. Lalu ia melihat Lavi melihat ke arahnya dan lalu Lavi sepertinya meminta untuk pamit dari lapangan dan berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Yuu-chaaan~~" kata Lavi sambil berlari kecil dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Lho, Lavi? Kok latiannya Cuma bentar?" tanya Yuu agaak bingung.

"Ehehehe.." bukannya ngejawab malah nyengir, "Pelatihnya ga isa dateng. Jadi kami bebas mau latihan apa enggak, makanya kami pilih sparing bareng aja kaya gini.. ga taunya kamu dateng, aku seneng deh! Hehehe.." lanjut Lavi seneng.

Yuu langsung blushing, "Ko..kok seneng? Bukannya aku jadi ganggu latihan kamu nih?" katanya sambil berusaha nutupin blushingnya. **(coba bayangin Kanda yang blushing!! Kyuuuuuuut bangeeet!!! XD)**

Lavi malah balik nanya, "emang ga boleh ya seneng? terus.. ngapain kamu kesini??" katanya dengan suara jail. Gokilnya lagi kumat ternyata..

"Eng... anoa..." katanya ngasal. "HAH??!" Lavi bingung, "Yuu-chan, disini ga ada anoa!!" lanjutnya dengan tampang sweatdropp.

"Eh, anuu, maksudku... gimana ngomongnya yak??" Yuu makin blushing en salting. Lavi yang tampaknya agak ngeh langsung merona sedikit, "Jangan-jangan Yuu-chan pengen pulang bareng ya?" tebaknya yang langsung disambut muka Kanda yang makin blushing n sekarang uda kaya saus tomat dicampur saos sambel. MERAH BANGET!!

"E..emang ga boleh mau pulang bareng?? Ya udah! Aku pulang sendiri aja deh.." katanya sambil berbalik mau pergi dengan tampang sumpah merah!

"Eh, jangan dong Yuu-chan! Ayo pulang bareng ya?" balas Lavi sambil menarik lengan Yuu.

Yuu pun berbalik dengan muka cemberut, tapi kemudian diganti dengan senyum tipis, "Iya, ayo pulang bareng." Lanjutnya.

Ahkirnya mereka pulang dengan diiringi background sunset yang entah mengapa belum mau menyembunyikan cahayanya dari sore itu.

**END**

**Selese juga ini ceritaaaaa~~~~~ *ngulet***

**Bikinnya malem2 sih, harap maklum kalo banyak mistypo ya? *nunduk dalem2***

**Disini Kanda OOc banget soalnya kalo ga gitu, ini cerita bisa ga jadi-jadi.**

**Pemanggilan Kanda juga jadi "Yuu-chan" supaya lebih akrab, lagian itu di Jepang walhasil ga masalah mau dipanggil "Yuu" kan?**

**Allen dan yang laen juga ga ditampilin supaya ga terlalu ngeganggu disini.. maap ya Allen-chan dkk beserta para readers and para senpai yang mengharapkan mereka tampil disini?? *nunduk dalem2 lagi***

**Nah....**

**Bagi yang mau ripiu silakan untuk pencet tombol ijo2 dibawah ya?**

**Yang mau ngeflame juga boleh kok!! Ga ada yang ngelarang kok~ toh itu Hak Asasi Manusia!! XD**

**Bagi yang Cuma baca... moga2 saya bisa kutuk jadi batu! *ngancem* hehehehehe... becanda~ kalo mau baca aja juga gapapa..**

**Udah ah! Ntar kepanjangan!**

**Semoga ketemu lagi di cerita saya yang lain ya kalo saya emang niat bikin fic baru.. *dibakar rame2***


End file.
